Income
There are two primary resources in the game: gold and gems (also referred to as crystals). Gold is predominately used to finance constructions, recruit and maintain troops, purchase items, and for carrying out certain options in random events. Gems are mainly used for spellcasting and maintaining magical troops such as undead, demons and golems, also in random events. The primary source of gold and gems in the early and mid game is from clearing sites in provinces. However, buildings that generate interest based on the amount of gold held in the treasury can dominate the late game. Tax income from provinces is generally a secondary source throughout the game. Income is categorized into the four sources in the statistics screen: castle, province, heroes, opponents. Corruption does not affect income directly, but is applied as a multiplier to your expense. Stronghold Income Income generated by buildings in the stronghold are listed under this category in the statistics screen. It also includes any income that was purchased with astral energy during the shard invasion setup phase. Province Income Each inhabited province in a shard will generate a certain amount of gold and gems depending on a host of factors: *Base Income (most significant in developed provinces since all multipliers are applied on it): **Province Type: The terrain of a province largely determines its base income in gold and gems. **Physical Size: A multiplier affecting the province base gold/gem income based simply on how large is the area inside its borders. (e.g. a province that's 20% smaller than average province will have its base gem/gold income decreased by 20%, rounded down). Sometimes this multiplier could be as much as 40%. **Random factor: Base Gold Income -/+2 Gold; Base Gem Income randomly reduced by 0–3 (to a minimum of 1). **While most of base income is determined at map generation, certain events such as Gold Tree can affect the base income negatively or positivily later on. *Development Level: The population of a province further modifies its income level. *Race: The race inhabiting a province modifies terrain income by a percentage. *Mood: +5% income per mood increase. -5% income per mood decrease. *Exploration Level: For every 5% of unexplored area, 1% penalty is added to income. Furthermore, +2 gold income bonus is granted to provinces that have been fully explored to 100%. *Rituals: Spells like Gifts of Earth can increase the gold and gems income of a province. *Provincial Buildings: Mines, mills, sawmills and etc. can increase income levels. *Locations: Sites like silver or gold mines can increase income, while Thieves Guilds and Bandit Lairs can decrease income. *Guards: Foresters can increase income, while many evil guards will reduce it instead. Heroes Income This includes income from the Warrior skill Blacksmithing, as well as any gold or gem generating items worn by heroes. Opponents Income This accounts for the effects of stronghold buildings like the Dark Brotherhood, which steals gold from opponents. Province Income: Full breakdown Base Income = (Terrain income * Development level)*Racial modifier Total Province Gold income = (Base Income+Mood modifier+Exploration+Sites+Guard+Stronghold buildings+Province Buildings+Rituals)+Guards/Buildings modifier% +Sites modifier% - Plunder ability% Total Province Gem income = (Base Income+Exploration+Sites+Guard+Stronghold Buildings+Province buildings+Rituals) + Guards/Buildings modifier% Terrain Income: The terrain of a province determines its base income in gold and gems. [[Development Level|'Development Level']]: Racial Modifier: [[Mood|'Mood Modifier']]: Population mood affects base gold income by 5% per happiness level. Ranges from -50% to +50% [[Exploration Level|'Exploration Level']]: +2 gold at 100%. Furthermore 1% penalty for every 5% of unexplored area. [[Locations|'Sites']]: Any location which provides a flat rate income change like gold mine Guard: Some guards increase income at a flat rate for example Nomads give +12 income to a province with horses. Stronghold Buildings: Any stronghold building which increases province income. For example the Foundry increases income by 5 in a province containing iron. Province Buildings: Income producing buildings eg. Mines, mills, sawmills [[Rituals|'Rituals']]: Spells like Gifts of Earth can increase the gold and gems income of a province. Guards and Buildings modifier: Some guards/buildings change income by a percentage for example Foresters increase income by 10% Sites Modifier: Locations which reduce income by a percentage. This is a stacking penalty so a province containing a Troll lair, a Lair of Bandits and a Thieves Guild would total -80% Plunderer skill: A unit in the hero's army or a garrison with the plunderer ability will reduce province income by 10%. This can stack to 100% Category:Game Mechanics